


I'm a drowning diver

by Ashee_starz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, High School, New People, Social Interations, Social Media, Toxic Media, becoming friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashee_starz/pseuds/Ashee_starz
Summary: Ashe just wants to live silently and as they see fit. To just help others whenever they can and admire the beautiful world around them.Except what do you do when someone crushes your reality and twists everything round and round to a point that you don't even know if everything was your fault or the others? We're they helping or just being annoying? What is this sort of strength everyone else has that they don't?Who knows...what Ashe knows is that they really want it to stop.(I feel like this could be triggering so precede with caution.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I'm a drowning diver

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just putting this out there and will continue to work on it and update. But like I just wanted it out there for now and I guess see if anyone is interested in it? I don't know, either way I'll finish this story in time.  
> But anyways! For whatever reason you clicked on this thank you so much hope you enjoy and if not sorry. I will work on it.

**_Chapter 1- Perfect Lighting_ **

**_-Ashe-_ **

The day had finally come. As my alarm clock was blarring on my bedside table reminding me to get up. Stay awake. Today is the day. That I go to hell.

The school isn't actually hell at all, there are good teachers who work with their students and the classes aren't boring at all. From what I could tell from my shadow day the academics and clubs were great. It was just...the people. Of course everyone had been nice to me on my shadow day. The school wants as many students as they can get so they are going to show the best parts of the school. It's just that now I'm a student. A fresh and stupid freshman for heaven's sake. People will not be nice to me now because they are no longer trying to sell the school to me. Right? Least that's what I'm assuming.

People...Strangers actually. I know no one there but my best friend Scarlet from middle school. For somebody's sake let her be in the majority of my classes. 

I finally turn to face my alarm clock that read 6:15 A.M. Geez, I hate getting up so damn early. If I didn't though I would miss the bus so I groggily slide my glasses up onto my face and face the cold morning chill. There's the faint sound of footsteps outside my closed door. Must be my mama, she does have to leave at 6:30 A.M.

"Mm, good morning mama." I say opening my door to the kitchen where my mother stands pouring her tea.

"Good morning honey! I'm just about to leave, but for your first day I think you should buy your lunch. How's that sound?" she says looking over her shoulder.

"Sounds good to me. I remember they do have excellent triple chocolate chip cookies." I say smiling through my grogginess.

My mom moves to grab her bag and coat, "You can get a cookie but not too many! I put some money already on your ID card yesterday."

"Thanks mama," I walk by her to hug her goodbye.

I get a big squeeze from her, "Have a good first day my spooky nerd! Don't worry about talking to too many people, it's okay to be more on the silent side for the first day."

I laugh over her shoulder, "Ok, thank you mama. You knew exactly what I was thinking."

"Well duh! I'm your mama I know things ok? Now I gotta go, love you." she said kissing my forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
